


Una madre ‘inquietante’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disillusione [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo sa essere veramente inquietante quando vuole.Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer’s Wing.Prompt: Who do you needWho do you love,When you come undone?(DuranDuran, Come Undone, 1991)Scritta sentendo: Duran Duran - Come Undone (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Epj84QVw2rc.





	Una madre ‘inquietante’

Una madre ‘inquietante’

“Mukuro, esci da quell’armadio. So che tu e il tuo gemello siete lì dentro” disse Squalo, sciogliendosi il laccio viola che gli teneva legati i lunghi capelli argentei in una treccia.

La porta dell’armadio si socchiuse, facendo sbattere l’anta.

“_Vooooi_! Uscite subito da lì!” ordinò Squalo.

Due paia di occhi, di cui due rossi e due blu, lo fissarono dall’oscurità.

Squalo era seduto accanto ad una gigantesca vasca, al cui interno nuotava Alo, dimenando la coda pigramente.

Il fondale era decorato da delle alghe rosso sangue e pietruzze argentee.

“_Kufufufu_. Perché dovremmo fidarci di qualcuno che dice di essersi tagliato da solo la mano?” domandò Mukuro.

“_Kufufufu_. Di una Pioggia, per di più” trillò Dokuro.

“Perché vi siete infilati nel suo armadio. Ecco perché!

Uscite subito da lì, marmocchi. Non si spiano le ‘madri’” abbaiò Squalo.

Mukuro e Dokuro uscirono dall’armadio e lo raggiunsero, sedendosi per terra accanto alla sua sedia patronale davanti alla specchiera.

“Ti sei dato della madre da solo. Io mi ritengo soddisfatto” disse Dokuro.

“Ti stai cambiando per Xanxus? Ti truccherai?” domandò Mukuro.

Squalo si guardò nel riflesso e rabbrividì.

“Io non mi trucco per nessuno, nemmeno per il Boss” ringhiò.

_Anya si premette le mani davanti alla bocca, i capelli argentei le ricadevano davanti al viso. Sotto di lei c’era un peluche, Squalo si aggrappò alla zampa di quest’ultimo che s’intravedeva sotto la sorellina e guardò fuori._

_Entrambi i bambini videro Skull seduto davanti allo specchio. L’arcobaleno si spogliò, lasciando cadere la tuta e il casco da motociclista._

_Il suo corpo cambiò, mentre tornava adulto, si sfilò la parrucca e la lasciò cadere a terra. _

_Si ripulì il viso dal trucco e prese una crema, se la passò sui capelli, lasciando che tornassero biondi._

_Afferrò il rossetto ed iniziò a passarselo sulle labbra, s’infilò delle ciglia finte e si truccò da donna._

_Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse l’armadio, lo aprì e ne trasse un vestito rosso fuoco da sera._

“Hai problemi con chi si trucca?” domandò Dokuro, battendo le palpebre.

Squalo negò, in una pioggia di capelli argentei.

“_Voiiii_! Assolutamente no. Anzi, Lussuria dovrebbe farlo sempre. Ho problemi con chi lo fa per gli altri e non per se stesso. Per chi odia pizzi e merletti, velleità e trucchi, ma se ne fa carico per accontentare le persone che ama.

L’amore va ricambiato, sempre. Se solo uno si dà completamente è possesso, è schiavitù.

Odio tutto questo” ringhiò.

Mukuro gli posò la testa sul ginocchio e gli strinse la gamba.

“Un discorso da vera regina” disse.

“Xanxus sarebbe fiero di te”. Aggiunse Dokuro, abbracciandogli l’altra gamba.

Squalo si sganciò la spada, posandola sul ripiano di legno del mobiletto, ed accarezzò le teste di entrambi, scompigliandogli i capelli ad ananas.

“Voglio solo che voi non facciate mai questi errori. BakaBoss non vuole che ci succeda niente, mai. Vuole solo vederci felici e liberi” sussurrò.

“Papà, distruggerà…”. Iniziò Dokuro.

“… la mafia”. Completò Mukuro.

“_Kufufufufu_” risero insieme.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi da Squalo.

“Lasciategli fare la sua scalata e vedrete, questo mondo tremerà, piccoli miei. Dobbiamo solo avere pazienza ed ogni torto verrà pagata tra sangue e fiamme” giurò.


End file.
